


Be Beside Me

by ladywellbelove



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, elsamaren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywellbelove/pseuds/ladywellbelove
Summary: Elsa adapts to life with the Northuldra, but there’s someone she just can’t seem to get off her mind...
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Be Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote while in a lot of pain so I thought I’d channel it into something useful (ish). I hope you enjoy!

A rosy haze filled the sky, just above the horizon and a soft sigh escaped Elsa’s lips. She still couldn’t believe that this was her home – that she got to see this every dusk and every dawn, she didn’t mind waking up early, not if it meant there was a little extra time to watch the sun rise and set.

  
“Could I get a hand over here?” Elsa’s wistful expression dropped from her face as she remembered that if she wanted to keep living here, she’d need to stop daydreaming all the time.

  
“Uh, yes, of course, sorry.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Honeymaren smiled at her. “I’ve lived here my whole life, but I still get lost in how amazing nature is sometimes.”

“I know…it’s just stunning.” Elsa had to stop herself getting lost in it again. “What did you need my help with?”

“That bag,” the brown-haired girl pointed to the sack of grain resting against a tree. “It’s a little heavy.”

No powers, Elsa thought to herself, I can do this without them.

Hauling up one side of the material, Honeymaren took the other and it sagged between them. Elsa could feel the strain on her forearms and was sure the effort must be showing on her face. Honeymaren’s face, however, remained perfectly neutral, her beautiful, brown eyes guiding them towards where the sack needed to go. Honeymaren glanced up and Elsa had to tear her eyes away, worried she might have been caught staring.

“W-what is this grain for exactly?” Elsa stammered out, her cheeks flushing pink.

“This is for feeding mummy reindeer,” they dropped the bag on the ground, right outside the makeshift stable that had been erected a few days prior, in preparation for the birth of a new calf. “She’s due any day now, so she needs to keep her strength up.”

Elsa wiped her palms off on her dress as Honeymaren ripped the sack open and scooped feed into the large trough pushed up against one of the fabric walls. “That should keep her filled for tonight. You ready to head back?”

At that moment, a loud whistle sounded from nearby – a signal that it was dinner time.

“Well we better if we want to be fed.” Elsa may not have been here for very long, but she knew what that meant and also knew that if you didn’t get in there fast, the food would be gone. The Northuldra tribe didn’t waste anything.

Ryder emerged out of the trees, from where he’d been tending to the other reindeer. “Last one back to base has to sleep out under the stars!”

Honeymaren grinned at Elsa, light dancing in her eyes, before she and Ryder both took off racing through the forest.

“No fair! You guys had a head start!” Elsa shouted after them, but there was no malice in her words.

  
She was home.

*

“Elsa!” somebody shook her shoulder. “Elsa, wake up!”  
For a moment, Elsa was transported back to her childhood, that fateful night when…well, she preferred not to think about it.

Her eyes fluttered open and she became aware of her surroundings. Those weren’t the palace walls; and it wasn’t her younger sister shaking her awake, it was Honeymaren.

“What is it?” she sleepily rubbed her eyes. “Is everything okay? Is someone in trouble?!”

“No,” Honeymaren’s chestnut hair fell over her shoulders as she shook her head. “Just come with me.”

Grabbing one of the fur blankets to wrap around her shoulders, not because of the cold but because she felt underdressed in just a night gown, Elsa followed Honeymaren quietly out of the maze of tents and through the trees.

“Just a bit further.” Honeymaren whispered as they neared the glow from a lantern.

With a start, Elsa realised they were heading towards the reindeer. She stopped in her tracks. “Are the reindeer okay? Did someone take them? Did they run away?”

“Will you stop freaking out?” Honeymaren smiled at her softly in the half-light, rolling her eyes. “Just come on!”

Then, Honeymaren took Elsa’s hand and pulled her through the trees. Elsa desperately tried to ignore the strange sensations that went shooting up her arm at Honeymaren’s touch. They rounded the corner, coming to the shelter which Elsa had been at only a few hours earlier, she wasn’t sure how many, it was still dark outside, but Elsa had been sleeping deeply before she was woken.

“Go on,” Honeymaren let go of Elsa’s hand and it dropped back to her side, her other hand still holding the pelt around her neck. She missed Honeymaren’s warm grip.

The cold of her hands, however, was quickly replaced by a warmth in her heart. On the floor, in the middle the hay lay the mother reindeer, and next to her stomach lay a small bundle of fluff. Ryder was kneeling nearby, gently stroking the large reindeer’s snout while the little one suckled on its mother’s udders.

“Pretty cool, right?” there were dark circles under Ryder’s eyes but there was unmistakeable joy in them also.

“It’s…amazing.” Elsa dropped her fur and rushed into the stable, forgetting her worries about being incorrectly dressed. “How old are they?”

“A few hours, the labour was fairly quick,” snuffles were coming from the tiny fluffball. “It’s a boy.”

“A few hours?” Elsa looked questioningly at Honeymaren.

“Sorry,” she smiled sheepishly. “You seemed tired…I didn’t want to wake you too early.”

Elsa didn’t reply, just gave Honeymaren a look of thanks. She had needed the sleep, adjusting to the different lifestyle was taking a toll on her body.

“Does he have a name?”

“Kris!” Ryder responded, a little too quickly. “Umm, I mean maybe, I haven’t checked that with Mar, yet.”

Honeymaren laughed as Ryder looked at her hopefully. “Fine, fine. Whatever helps you get Kristoff out of your system.”

“It’s not, um, I mean, I just came up with that name off the top of my head, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” A flush was creeping up his neck.

“If you say so,” Honeymaren held up her hands in surrender, wisps of hair floating around her face. “It’s not like you haven’t stopped talking about him for weeks.”

“Sorry, Ellie.” He said, not meeting Elsa’s eyes. “I know he’s with your sister.”

“Don’t worry,” Elsa moved to squeeze his hand. “We can’t control our feelings.”

Now Elsa was the one not meeting anyone’s eyes.

The silence was interrupted by a crimson glow from the sun beginning to peer over the horizon.

“Red sky in the morning, shepherds’ warning.” Ryder quoted the old wives’ tale.

“Another myth with a dark meaning.” Honeymaren groaned. “I happen to know it’s going to be a lovely day.”

“How do you know that?”

Honeymaren looked at Elsa with a half-smile on her face. “Just a feeling.”

*

Elsa had breakfast before returning back to her tent, only Yelena – the leader of the Northuldra – was sat around the main hearth, peeling the skin off a variety of vibrant fruits before cutting them into sections and dropping them into a large pot, hung over an unlit fire.

“Ah, another early riser.” Yelena smiled, her eyes full of wisdom but also generosity. “Would you like something to eat?” she asked, indicating to a space next to her.

“Yes please.” Elsa replied gratefully, sinking to the floor next to the woman. She was starving. “Do you need any help?”

“No, thank you though, my dear.” She handed Elsa a red, fleshy segment. “It might not be exciting, but I enjoy the simple tasks, keeps my old hands busy.”

Elsa sucked the piece of fruit, drawing out a fresh, but slightly bitter, juice. Yelena continued to talk “What gets you up so early this morning?”

“The birth of a calf in the stable.”

“Oh, I remember when I was young like you, I’d stay up every night with the reindeer who were due soon. There was always so much excitement in the air.” The leader stood, squeezing fresh juice into the pot. “I’d like to walk with you later Elsa, if you’d do the pleasure of accompanying me.”

“Of course, I need time to properly dress but I would be delighted to come with you.”

“Wonderful, we’ll depart shortly after lunch.”

Heading back to her tent with a full stomach, Elsa wandered what Yelena could possibly want to talk with her about. Was she doing something wrong? Would she be asked to leave? What would she do then? Elsa took a deep breath and recalled Honeymaren scolding her for asking so many questions unnecessarily, she didn’t need to worry until there was a problem.

In her tent, she inspected her clothes, looking for something suitable, it needed to be comfortable but also respectable. Not because Yelena would care, but because if she dressed confidently, Elsa would feel more confident. She settled on a plain, white, cotton dress with long flowing sleeves and a skirt that nearly brushed the ground.

Removing her nightclothes first, she slipped into it before tying a piece of rope around her waist securely so she could attach a pouch to it, if she needed too. As pretty as her clothes formed of ice were, she preferred to wear garments like the rest of the tribe, then it felt more like she was part of something.

“Ellie!” screeched a voice before a human shaped blur came flying in and crashed into Elsa, knocking her onto the floor. The princess had her hands poised, ready to shoot ice until she recognised the familiar head of chestnut hair.

“Honey! You scared me!” Elsa scrambled to get up, offering her hand out to Honeymaren who had also ended up on the floor.

“Sorry!” Much to Elsa’s disappointment, Honeymaren didn’t see Elsa’s outstretched palm and pushed herself up off the floor. “I just heard that Yelena invited you on one of her walks! What does she want?”

“I don’t know,” Elsa replied truthfully, her eyebrows furrowing in a look of concern. “Do you think it’s bad?”

“No, no! Absolutely not!” Honeymaren hastily reassured her, seeing the worry on Elsa’s face. “Yelena loves you; it wouldn’t be anything bad. It’ll be fine.”

“Hm…if you say so.” Elsa began to pace around. “Do I look okay?”

“Okay? You look more than okay.” Honeymaren blushed slightly, realising the implication of her words. “It could do with some more colour though, I’ll be right back.”

As fast as she’d entered, the girl left, leaving Elsa alone again.

While waiting for her to return, the princess sat on the ground outside, basking in the generous sunlight. The sky had been wrong, it was a beautiful day.  
Honeymaren, still in the same clothes she had been wearing earlier Elsa noticed, came hurrying back through the trees a few minutes later, a variety of wildflowers bundled in her arms.

“What are you-“

“Don’t ask questions, just turn around.”

Dutifully, Elsa turned her back as Honeymaren kneeled behind her. Then, she began to comb her fingers through Elsa’s long, silky hair. Elsa couldn’t help the tingles that ran down her spine every time there was contact between the two, for someone who was usually clumsy and too hasty, Honeymaren’s movements were gentle as she began to braid the soft strands, intertwining the flowers within. As she was doing so, Elsa noticed she stopped briefly to stifle a yawn.

“When was the last time you slept?”  
“That’s not important right now, we’re focusing on you.” Elsa pressed her lips together, unsatisfied by the response. She waited until Honeymaren had finished the two braids before turning to face her.

“Did you get any sleep last night?”  
“A little.” Again, Honeymaren yawned.  
  
“Come on.”Elsa gently guided the Northuldra girl back to her own tent, which was littered with different brightly coloured materials, dyed by various wildflowers and berries found in the woods. Without any instruction, Honeymaren headed straight to her bed and lied down, unusually obedient.

“Tuck me in,” she pouted, doing her best puppy dog eyes.  
Elsa rolled her eyes (a habit she’d picked up from the very person she was rolling her eyes at) before going over and pulling the covers up. Honeymaren closed her eyes, looking content.

Sometimes, she was so beautiful, it hurt Elsa to look at her.

An aching filled Elsa’s heart and before she could think about it, she gently pressed her lips to Honeymaren’s forehead. Worry immediately filled her mind – what was she thinking? Honeymaren didn’t ask her to, she shouldn’t presume-

“Good luck with Yelena,” Honeymaren whispered, her eyes still closed but her mouth in a wide smile.

Elsa didn’t reply, just slipped away, leaving her to rest.

The weather had clearly affected the people of the tribe, the atmosphere was buzzing during lunch. Children raced around the clearing, their laughter filling the air with joy while the adults sat with their bread and cheese, talking with one another. Nobody continued working through lunch on this day, not even Ryder who left the reindeer to sleep while he ate lunch, even if he ate as quickly as possible, desperate to return to the stable.

When people began to return to their activities, Elsa went to find Yelena and came across her standing at the edge of a cliff, gazing out across the land, specifically where the dam had once stood.  
“Perfect timing,” the leader smiled as Elsa came close. “Come with me.”

The pair began to walk into the forest, sunlight filtering through the leaves and creating a dappled effect on the ground. When you weren’t in the sun, there was a chill in the air. But Elsa didn’t mind, the cold had never bothered her.

Flowers were breaking through the fresh spring earth, blooming in a range of colours - white, orange, pink. Yelena stopped next to a stream, admiring the tiny fishes darting around in the shallows.

“Elsa, I wanted to ask you something.”

  
“Yes?” Elsa didn’t realise, but she was holding her breath.

  
“How would you feel about leading the tribe one day?”

  
“Oh!” Elsa struggled to hide the surprise on her face.

  
“Not what you were expecting?” Yelena gave her a small smile.

“Not really, I just, I assumed that I’d done something wrong.”

“Not at all, in fact you’ve done a lot of things quite right.” Yelena sat on a mossy patch on the ground, gesturing for Elsa to sit with her. “You have shown a real dedication to becoming part of our family, a passion for our way of life. The blood of the Northuldra runs in your veins, I can think of nobody more suited to being a leader one day.”

“Wow, um, thank you,” Elsa turned her head so Yelena wouldn’t see the tears of happiness and relief in her eyes. “So much.”

“You’re very welcome, my child. You’re a natural leader and these are your people. However, I must warn you, the position comes at a price, you will need to dedicate yourself to this. Sometimes that means being unable to fulfil personal wishes. There is a reason I have no partner or children.”

The princess’ heart sunk at this revelation. Despite having neither, the idea of having the possibility closed off, of not being able to get up in the middle of the night anymore to go and visit the reindeer, to not share those precious moments with the friends she had come to know and love. Not being able to watch Honeymaren’s delighted expression as she watched the reindeer play every morning.

She didn’t think she could do it.  
“May I have some time to think?”  
“Of course, I am in no rush to vacate my position.” Yelena turned to face the water. “I will remain by the water awhile.”  
“Thank you.”

  
So many thoughts were racing through her mind as she wandered back through the trees. She wasn’t sure if she could do this alone again, the pressure, the isolation, the fear. Elsa couldn’t remember how much of that was tied to her rule and how much of that was tied to her powers, but they always got mangled in her mind. She’d felt so much more free since she’d stepped down from that position.

This was different though, this was not being Queen of Arendelle, where she’d never felt she truly belonged, this was leading a family that she belonged to, where she felt at home.

All at once, she knew where she needed to go. She let her feet carry her through the trees, running towards the stable.

Elsa knew she’d be there.

“Ellie!” Honeymaren exclaimed, her smile quickly fading as she saw that Elsa was out of breath, her cheeks tomato red. “Is everything-“

“Yelena asked me to lead the tribe.” She paused to catch her breath. “Not immediately, but in the future, and she said some stuff that got me thinking, because she said the fact that she was leader is the real reason she doesn’t have a partner and I just couldn’t bear – I couldn’t imagine that-”

“Ellie! Slow down!” Honeymaren laughed as she came to stand in front of Elsa. “What are you trying to say?”

“I…I only want to lead, if you’ll lead beside me.” Elsa took Honeymaren’s hands in her own. “I understand if you aren’t interested, in me or the position, I just don’t want to be there alone, not forever and you’re the only one I’d want there with me. But if you don’t want-“

Elsa was abruptly cut off by Honeymaren’s lips against hers.

She froze in shock, causing Honeymaren to pull away. “Sorry, that’s not what you meant is it? God, I’m so dumb, sorry, I-“Then it was Honeymaren’s turn to be interrupted by Elsa’s lips. Honeymaren pulled her into an embrace as their mouths moved against each other, slowly at first but with growing intensity. Elsa’s heart was bursting in her chest, full of joy.

“Hey guys! Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I’ll just, um…” they sprung apart at the sound of a voice. Elsa’s whole body tensed, until she saw who had interrupted them.

“Ryder! Don’t worry, we were just, um, figuring some stuff out.” Honeymaren smiled sheepishly, biting her lip. Elsa couldn’t pull her eyes away.

“Honestly, it’s a relief, I wasn’t sure how much longer I could put up with all the raw sexual tension.”

“Shut up!” Honeymaren flicked him in the ear but her smile was still radiant.

“I’m just saying!” Ryder shrugged. “For real, though, I’m happy for you guys.”

“Thank you.” Elsa said, squeezing his hand. “But we have to go, there’s someone we need to talk to.”

*

“We lead together, or not at all. That is my offer.”

Yelena pressed her lips together in a thin line. “You understand this is highly unusual?”

“Yes, Yelena.” Honeymaren nodded, gripping Elsa’s hand tight. “But new doesn’t always mean bad.”

“Hm.” the woman’s face remained unreadable. “Well, I see no reason why we can’t give it a try.”

“Yes!” Honeymaren squealed with excitement, while Elsa smiled gratefully. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

  
And in that moment, there was no doubt in Elsa’s mind.

  
She was home.

  
She was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave comments if you’d like :)


End file.
